A Princess's Selection
by lovewords
Summary: The Princess of Illéa is having a Selection for the first time in History. She is seen as a beautiful girl, with a strong personality and probably a bit stuck up too. Maybe Princess America has been misjudged and maybe this is going to be the best selection yet or will she break under the pressure? Who will be the one to win her heart... and the crown?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- HEY EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW STORY. I HAVE TALKED TO ACADEMICGIRL ABOUT HER STORY REVERSED (IT'S AMAZING IF YOU AREN'T ALREADY READING IT PLEASE CHECK IT!) AND SHE SAID THAT IT WAS OKAY FOR ME TO WRITE THIS STORY. SO I ENJOY!**

**America's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my room. My hands were rubbing against each other. They were hot and sweaty and I… I was nervous.

"Miss, we really need to get you ready." Came the voice of Anne my head maid. I could tell from her tone that she was in charge right now but that didn't stop me from walking back and forth.

"Miss, I think you are going to burn a whole in the carpet." Lucy giggled. I huffed and came to a stop.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this. I mean I feel like the fate of the country is in my hands and, and, and-" I trailed off not knowing what to say or how to finish my sentence.

"OH! Miss, I know how you feel! See when I was only a little girl my mother-"

"Mary! Please Her Majesty doesn't want to hear about your childhood traumas." Anne protested her face pinched up and annoyed. Mary was waiting for to yell at her some more when she turned to me. Her eyebrows were raised.

"As for you Princess, we have just over an hour before the _Report _and you haven't even had a bath yet… so quickly." She started to shoo me into the bathroom. Lucy and Mary had already run the bath, but I had avoiding getting into it for about an hour so, except now it was barely warm and almost all of the bubbles were gone. I sighed and slipped off my robe and into the water. I tried to relax as I washed my hair. My muscles ached and my head was pounding. My maids running in and out gathering makeup and debating on what perfume I was going to wear.

In about 50 minutes I was out of the bath my hair dried and in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a periwinkle blue that had hits of gold when the light shown down on it. There was a lace neck line and three quarter length sleeves that match the colour of the silk that pooled around my ankles. I wore my songbird neckless that my father had given me one year as a birthday present and my small diamond earrings that had belonged to my grandmother before she entered the Selection and obviously won. To be honest I was lucky that my parents had decided to let me have a Selection and not ship me off to some foreign country to get married to Prince I didn't even know.

I had insisted that my makeup was light and Anne had chosen a soft perfume that smelt like my favourite flower, Lilly of the Valley.

"You look beautiful America," I turned and saw my mother standing in the door way of my room. I smiled at her softly. "All thanks to your wonderful maids, they never fail you." She said gesturing to Anne, Mary and Lucy. I knew she hadn't meant like that, but that's how I took. They all blushed, but Anne shook he head politely.

"You are too kind Your Highness, but the Princess is full of natural beauty." My mother let out a royal little giggle and nodded.

"Of course she is." She looked at me beaming. She was far more excited about the announcement than I was. "Well, I'll let you finish up. I only wanted to see how everything was going. You only have 15 minutes before we start so don not stall." She looked at me when she the last part before continuing down the hall.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Miss. You are beautiful all on your own." Lucy said meekly.

"Thank you Lucy. Thank you Anne, you are all too kind, but my mother is right, this," I said gesturing to myself in the mirror "This is all thanks to you." They all blushed slightly again. "You are all dismissed. I just need a few moments alone."

"Of course, Miss." Mary said as they all cursed and left the room shutting the door behind them. I started back at my reflection; I had always preferred my shadow. Looked at the clock on my bedside table and sighed. I knew I had better start heading down I took a deep breath and left my room.

Xxxxxxx

I closed my eyes. My hands were in my lap. My dress was making it hard for me to breathe properly; Anne must have tied it too tight. God it's hot in here. I heard the music start.

"Now let's take a look at lucky men that get to come here; to the Palace and compete for the heart of our lovely Princess America." Gavril's voice was clear and even detected slight excitement in his tone as he started to read off the names off the names of 35 men, one of which would become my husband, therefore Prince, thus one day King. It felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I took a deep breath as the first name was called.

"Jonas William Fletcher, 3" everyone clapped as the blonde haired boy with dark blue-grey eyes appeared on the screen. He had a charming sincere smile on his face. He was handsome, no doubt about it. I was about to sigh when the next name was called.

"Callum Jackson Winter, 5" Green eyes flash onto the screen. Strawberry blonde hair gleamed from the flash of the camera as the photo was taken.

"Lucas Charles Burn, 4"

"Thomas Grant Cook, 4"

"Alfie Andrew Cash, 2"

"Ryan Philip Opal, 3"

"Harry John Smith, 5"

"Nathan Michael Cavanagh, 3"

"Liam Gordon Mukajee, 4"

"Flynn Liam Daily, 3" I imagine the shock these boys must be being hit with as their picture is shown on national television. As more names were recited not many not many of seemed to catch my attention. They were all handsome and healthy, which really made them all blur together.

"Drew Marcus Carter, 3"

"Maxon XanderShreave, 2" Blonde hair, striking blue eyes, a smile that would make any girl weak at the knees; I tried not to smile back at the image. Even though all these boys or men? I was extremely good looking, but none of them were below a caste of 5 and for some reason this bothered me. Or at least it did until-

"Aspen James Leger, 6" glistening green eyes and dark brown or black hair, I couldn't tell from his picture, but whatever the hair colour he was, he was… I giggled to myself and immediately went bright red. I was already showing favourites. I looked over at my father and he smiled at me reassuringly, my mother on the other hand gave me daggers. I guess she caught my blush. And by the look Gavril was giving me he had too. When he finished reading the names he came over to me.

"Princess," he says with a blinding smile

"Yes, Gavril?" I replay sweetly

"What do you think?" he asks raising his perfect eyebrows.

"What do think?" he nods, trying to get me to continue "I think that I have just seen the future King of Ilea."

**A/N- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? DO YOU LIKE AMERICA? THE MAIDS? THE QUEEN? OKAY SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OKAY, SO I DIDN'T GET MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT IT WAS ONLY THE FIRST ONE. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ****Mhpropp16**** FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! AND TO ****going for the win**** FOR THEIR REVIEW ASWELL. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**America's POV**

I stood at my window and watched the Limos pull in to the palace gates. I watched as the men got out one by one and were escorted inside. I recognised a few of them, but most of them were just ordinary guys. _One of them is going to be your future husband, none of them are ordinary. _I smoothed out my light pink sundress sense I was only allowed in my room today I had requested not to be all dressed up fancy and pretty. I had little to no makeup on and no jewellery either. I was kind of relieved that I didn't have to meet 35 today, but I wasn't really thrilled that I had to meet them all at breakfast in the morning. In the morning I was going to meet them, I was also going to have to eliminate half of them after just a five minute conversation with them. _What if eliminate someone who is meeting for me? What if I eliminate someone who I could really love? What if I keep someone who is horrible? What if I fall in love with the wrong guy? Wha don't fall in love with any of them? _Oh, God I needed to stop stressing myself out.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said softly. The door opened and I knew from the sound of the footsteps that it was immediately. "Daddy!" I said and ran over to give him a hug.

"Whoa there, Kitten." He chuckled to himself before hugging me back.

"Dad, I'm so nervous. What if I get it wrong? What if none of them like me?" he pulled back so he could look me in the eye.

"Oh, America, they will all love you." He smiled down at me "How could they not?" I shook my head and walked back over to the window.

"Is that because I'm the Princess? How can I tell the difference between those who are here for the crown and those…" I trailed of trying not to get choked up "… and those who are here for… for me?" I put my head in my palms and grunted.

"America, there will be ones that are just here for the crown, but there will also be ones the ones that are her for you and you alone. And when the time comes you will know who they are." He laughed "They don't hide their personalities very well."

"You will do great tomorrow, don't worry. Your mother and I have faith in you." I took in a deep breath and let it out. I was actually calming down thanks to my dad, but I knew once he left all my nerves would come flooding back even worse than before.

"Well I best get going, I need to go to meeting." He walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Kitten." And with that he left and I was alone again. I went back to the window just as the last few men were getting out. I had my arms wrapped around me. I was about to turn away when one of the boys looked up. Somehow he saw me and stopped. I could make a smile as he did a discreet wave up at me and did one back. I blushed; thank God he couldn't see it though. I saw one of the guards say something to him and he turned to go inside. _Did that count as a meeting? Because we weren't supposed to meet until tomorrow. _I ran my fingers through my hair. I had decided to keep it down this morning. I gathered up a little pit and started twirling it around my fingers, weaving it in and out of them and every now and then I would run its smooth surface across my bottom lip. _Bad habit._

I went over and sat at my piano. It was cream and shiny; the black keys had all been replaced with baby blue ones at my request to match the colour of my walls. Blue is my favourite colour if couldn't tell. I stared playing one of my own pieces making adaptions that I wouldn't remember as I went along. The music seemed to calm me down and I got lost in the melody.

Xxxxxxx

"My favourite is Oh, um, Sir Winter." Mary chirped from my walk in closet.

"You met them?" I asked shocked. Lucy nods her head enthusiastically. "What are they like?"

"Well, they are all very handsome and polite, but not all proper. If you know what I mean." I nodded though I really didn't have any idea of what she meant.

"Well, we aren't really entitled to favourites, now are we?" Anne piped up.

"Oh, no it's fine. In fact, I would so much like to know your favourites. When I talk to them tomorrow, I can look out for them and try to pay extra attention. I mean, I do have 35 to talk to."

"Well, in that case I have taken a liking to Sir Cash, or maybe Sir Screave." We all giggled as Anne suddenly bubbled out two names.

"Okay and you Lucy? Who do you like?"

"Oh, ah, well no one really, they all, uh seem very, um nice…" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Really, you don't have one favourite?" she shook her head quickly, but slowly turned it into a nod.

"Oh, come on Luc, spill!" Mary pushed and Anne gave her glare, but we knew she was just as curious as us.

"Well, I guess, if I had to pick, it might be Sir, um, Sir Leger." I would know that name anywhere. He was the one with green eyes, the dark hair, the… the giggle on national, live television.

"Huh! Miss, you blushed!" I touched my cheek,

"I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did! You went pink went Lucy said his name!" this time I felt myself go red.

"Oh, Miss! You did!" squeaked Anne, before pretending to clear her throat and finish braiding my hair for bed.

"Shhh, I don't have any preferences yet! Heck! I haven't even met any of them yet!" mind flashed back to the boy who saw me at the window. It wasn't a proper meeting, but it was as close as I had gotten to knowing one of them so far so I couldn't really shake him from my mind. I didn't even know who he was. He looked blonde, but I couldn't be sure, there was no chance at knowing his eye colour. He was basically a mystery.

"Whatever you say miss. Now come, let's get you to bed so you won't be tired in the morning. Don't want the men to see you sleepy." She ushered me over to the bed. It was already turned down. I climbed in and stared at the ceiling. I watched as Anne went to sit down in a chair by the door.

"Ah, Anne,"

"Yes, Miss?"

"You don't need to stay tonight."

"But, Miss, We are supposed to-"

"I know, but, I just want to be alone tonight. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" I was propped up on my elbows. "Please, Anne?" she pressed her lips together.

"Fine, but be careful Miss." She got up and left behind Lucy and Mary.

Xxxxxx

I couldn't sleep. I was just tossing and turning all night. At around 6:30 I decided to just get up and put myself out of my misery. I slipped on a pair of silk slippers and robe. Not that I really liked them much, to be honest I preferred my bath robe, it was fluffy and light purple and, probably one of the least expensive things I owned. I guess that might have been one of the reasons I liked it so much. I went to stand out on the balcony for a bit. The morning breeze was blowing the stray strands of hair that had escaped Anne's braid into my face. I closed my eyes and for the first time all night I felt like could fall asleep. I felt morning dew start to seep through my slippers, but ignored it.

The sun started to rise and I decided to go down to the gardens. I ran out my bedroom door, down the hall and down the grand stair case. There was a _squish_ sound every time one of my feet landed on the carpet sense my feet were wet. _Had it rained last night and I hadn't noticed? _When I reached the glass doors I saw that there were guards positioned on either side of the glass doors. Of course there would be, this was a palace after all.

"Princess America! I mean, your Highness, what are doing up so early?" I really didn't have to time to chat, the sun rising and I wanted to see it properly.

"Um, I, ah, I couldn't sleep. Um please would you mind letting me through, I ah, need some fresh air." He nodded reluctantly.

"Stay safe, Miss. Don't need you getting hurt by rebels before you meet the Selected." He smiled and opened the door for me to go out. He shut the door behind me. Once I was outside I felt so much better. I went over to a small wooden bench and took a seat. I crossed my legs as night gown was blowing up, not that anyone could see. The birds were singing and calling to each other. There were few clouds in the sky and I could already feel the heat of the sun on my face. I heard something above me. I looked up to see a boy stood on a balcony looking out at the horizon. I gasped as I realised he could look down and see me in my night wear. Except my _quite _gasp was exactly what caused him to look down. He had a look of surprise on his face, his mouth opened slightly, his green eyes wide, his cheeks slightly pink, from embarrassment. He was only in some sweats. No T-shirt. Nothing to cover his exquisitely toned chest.

"Hi," I said to break the silence.

"Um," h started, but didn't finish.

"I better go. Um, I have to get ready for…" he knew exactly what I needed to get ready for. "Let's just pretend like this never happened."

"Ah, sure, I'm mean yes Prin-"

"Bye!" I said before he could finish and ran back inside. My face was red and flustered. I didn't stop to talk to the guard this time. I just kept on running until I was in my room with the door shut behind me. I gasped for breath.

"There you are!" came Anne's voice. She came jogging out of the bath room and over to me with Mary and Lucy on her heels. "I was about to arouse a search party for you!" she stuttered.

"We came in to wake you and you were here." Mary said.

"We were worried." Lucy mumbled, stating the obvious.

"Where were you?" Anne asked looking slightly annoyed. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off. "You know what I don't want to know, Miss." She added the _Miss _on the end as an afterthought. Then they started to prepare me in the usual way: bath, under-garments, and make up, dress, hair, and jewellery. They even painted my nail and gave me _French Tips. _They looked nice, but weren't too flashy, I liked them. I wore a pale yellow dress that was floor length. It shimmered slightly when I walked. It had a full skirt and sweet heart neckline. I wore a simple neck lace with an amber teardrop the size of my pinkie nail sense my songbird didn't really go. My eye lashes had gold tips, from who-knows what kind of mascaras. My lips had a clear gloss on them that _"lets my natural pink colour shown through." _according to Anne.

"Perfect!" she squealed as she pinned up the last bit of my hair. I had soft curls around my face.

"Are you ready?" Mary asked excitedly. I took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And I headed down stairs to breakfast.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING! THANKS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- THANKS OS MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER THREE!**

**Maxon's POV**

We were all sat in silence. The smell of breakfast was divine, but no one was eating. There was fresh orange juice in front of us, but no one was drinking. We were all sat in our own little worlds_. What was taking so long? _The last person to arrive had done so over ten minutes ago- the doors opened and in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hands were clasped in front of he, held low and steady. Her face was serious and hard. Her hair was a fiery red. Even though I already knew that it came as a shock, it was so much more striking in person. He smiled slightly and I thought I saw nervousness, but then thought twice. _Princess America? Nervous? Never. _

She walked up to the large table that was positioned on a platform so she could look down at us. Before she sat down she smiled widely at us. All eyes were on her and she looked like she was used to it. She probably was. She had probably had her first boyfriend at the age 7 and many more sense than, there was no doubt that she was beautiful.

"Hello," she said sweetly and we all replied back

"Hi." It wasn't the best response or the most proper, we were talking to royalty. She giggled slightly as most of us went red.

"I just wanted to welcome you all personally to the palace, I trust you all had a good first night?" We all nod and she smiles even wider. God, she has a beautiful smile.

"Good, please she says taking a seat. Go ahead and eat." At this I pick up my silverware and take a fist bit of the gorgeous waffle that sits in front of me. I'm surprised it's still warm sense it's been sitting there for so long. I can hear groans of pleasure as some of the fives probably eat this kind of break for the first time.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" she asks as she herself takes a bit popping a strawberry in with the waffle.

"Delicious your Highness, almost as nice as my view of the gardens this morning." comes the voice of someone further down. It doesn't really make sense, but the Princess blushes fiercely. Have they already met? I try to remember the name of the boy. Caleb? Criss? Kiel?

"Oh?" she says raising her eyebrows, once she recovered from her blush. I can see some of the others nudging each other and whispering.

"Mm, quite beautiful… and unexpected." He adds at the end taking a sip of juice.

"Well, I must say I missed sunrise this morning." For some reason I glance down at her hands and see her quickly cross her fingers. It's quite cute actually, but it also means she is lying.

"I didn't say anything about sunrise, your Highness." She chokes a bit on her waffle and takes brings her glass to her mouth. The room is quiet now, waiting for her to replay. I wonder if anyone else caught her crossed fingers.

"Well," she stands up slowly "I think I would like to speak to you all now," she walks over to the corner of the room to where a couch has been positioned with a table and a small timer. "When I call your name please come over. You will get five minutes." Five minutes, that's a lot. Does she realise that she has to get through 35 of us? She sits on the side of the couch next to me table.

"Sir Jonas Fletch," she says and Jonas gets up from the end of the side of the table and heads over to the Princess.

**America's POV**

My palms are sweating and once again I'm finding it hard to breath. I can't believe that Sir Winter, yes I did remember his name from the _Report, _just started talking about this morning, it was so embarrassing. I call out the first name and take seat on the couch, just as my knees give away.

Blonde hair deep blue grey eyes, he was the first member of the Selection.

"Hello, I'm Princess America, but you probably already know that." Great, that was the first thing I said, perfect, just perfect. He smiles.

"I'm Jonas," he pauses "as you already know." I blush

"Okay, so how was your first night at the palace?"

"It was very nice thank you."

"And breakfast?" I ask quickly, my nerves starting to show.

"Delicious."

"Very good." I say and there is a small silence.

"Princess America-" he starts but I cut in.

"Please, call me America." He grins and his blue eyes sparkle.

"Okay, America." I smile at him and check the timer, just a few more seconds. _Jonas seems nice._

We talk a little bit more before the bell rings he stands up. I do too.

"It was very nice talking with you Jonas," I say he takes my hand and kisses the top of it.

"The please was all mine, America." He says using my first name easily. Then he walks away and sits back down. I look to the boy next to him. I can see him smiling at me. I stand up.

"Sir Callum Winter," he stands and walks over to me.

"Your Highness," he gives a small bow and I take a sea, he follows my lead.

"So how was your first night the palace, Sir Winter?" I ask trying to ignore the stars from all the others, after the display over breakfast they probably all think we've meet before… which I guess we kind of have.

"Please call me Callum, and it was very good thank you" his voice is soft and smooth and I almost melt at its sound.

"Okay, and you can call me America." I planned on letting all the boys call me that, sense I didn't want to go on a date, being called _Princess _by possible future husband.

"Sorry about this morning." He says to my surprise. He looks down at his hands. One minute he was full of confidence about it and the other he seemed totally embarrassed.

"Oh, um don't worry about it. It was my fault, but please don't mention it to the others. It is considered unfair. I'm meant to meet you all at once." He smiles

"Well, I guess is kind of unfair to the others, but I was just lucky. I was in the right place at the right time." I blushed.

"Well actually I think it was the wrong place at the wrong time." I say quietly.

"America?" he says ignoring my comment I smile lightly, "What is your favourite colour?" I am a little taken aback at first.

"You know, you're not very good at changing the subject." I say and giggle a bit. I quickly cover my mouth and look around the others are all glaring at Callum. He doesn't notice and chuckles himself.

"Well, I guess not, but can you just answer the question?"

"Okay… blue, my favourite colour is blue. And yours?" I ask

"Green," I smile

"Like your eyes." I suddenly blush and once I realise what I have said look down at my hands.

"Ah, yeah, I guess so. But um, I think it just changed." I look back up; he was staring at dead in the eyes.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm,"

"What to?" the bell rang and he got up, I did too. He took my hand in his gave it a quick kiss.

"Your eyes." and with that he walked away at sat beck down in his seat. I stood there for a moment a blush on my cheeks and a stupid look plastered on my face. Then I realised I needed to call the next one.

"Sir Lucas Burn," I said softly then repeated myself louder so the name could be heard. After this they all seemed he same. I would ask about their stay, they would reply _"Very good, thank you, your Highness." _Then I would say _"Good, but please call me America." _And so on and so on. I started to not really pay attention, coming back for a moment to talk to Sir Alfie Cash, he was one of Anne's favourite and he was nice and sweet and interesting. Then I zooned out again, smiling when I should and nodding my head when necessary. I stood up for what felt like the millionth time and guess I was only half way through.

"Sir Maxon Screave," a blonde haired boy with gorgeous blue eyes headed towards me. He smiled and I immediately smiled back. It was the same urge that had come over me when I had seen his picture on the _Report_, except this time I didn't fight it.

"You're Highness," he said giving a quick bow, taking my hand and giving it a quick kiss, like all the other guys had in the room so far. It was kind of getting old. I sighed and sat down. _He was going to be just like the others_. I opened my mouth to ask how his night at the palace was when he spoke up.

"Did, you sleep well, Your Highness?" I tried to hide my shock, no had asked about my night so far, I guess either they didn't care or the question hadn't occurred to them… even though I had asked them the same thing

"It was very good-" I was about to lie to him, oh no, to be honest I hadn't sleep at all last night. "Well actually I didn't really sleep at all last night, but thank you for asking." I smiled and looked slightly confused.

"Why might I ask?" now I was confused. Wasn't it obvious that I was nervous?

"Well, I was nervous…" I went a bit red and I looked down. "About, about meeting you." I said quietly.

"Me?"

"Well, actually all of you." He was taken aback. Then he smiled, oh, that smile.

"We were worried too, and I didn't sleep much either, but I didn't expect you to have a restless night."

"Well, I did." I said a bit fiercely, "I'm sorry," but he was still smiling, in fact he was beaming, I couldn't help it. I smiled back. "What is it?" I ask and try to grab a piece of hair to twirl around my finger, but then realised that Anne had put it up.

"You," he said and I blushed we started talking about his family and how many siblings he had and how many I didn't. The whole time I didn't realise I was getting closer to him and him to me until the bell rang. We stopped all of a sudden and I looked down. My hand was on his and there was barely any space between us. I guess we had been a bit loud because they were all staring at us again, well at Maxon; if looks could kill. I removed my hand from his and we stood up. He did a quick bow and left. _He didn't kiss your hand what does that mean?_ After Maxon, I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation long enough to listen properly to the others.

"Your Highness," came a voice and I stood up. Green eyes, "I'm the last one." I smiled

"Oh, okay please take a seat." He did as I said.

"My stay was very good thank, Aspen, by the way." I looked at him for a moment; well actually I stared at him. None of the others had started the conversation… wait! Maxon had,

"That's good to hear."

"And how was breakfast?" I asked, remembering the giggle I had let during the _Report. _He smiled.

"Best I have ever had."

"You're a six right?" I say and immediately wish I could take it back, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"That's right, and I am extremely grateful to be here." I nod.

"And is your family benefiting from the money we are sending?" I ask. He nods his head and smiles.

"Very much so Your Highness."

"Please, call me America."

"America, but there is something I have to say," he looked a bit guilty and I got a bit worried.

"Okay,"

"Well, I have a big family and we find it hard to get um," he pauses and clears his throat "to get food on the table."

"So, your just here for the food?" I ask trying to lighten the mood and he chuckles slightly

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm here for my family's sake." Wow, way to put it lightly, but I understood. I just didn't know it was that bed in the lower castes.

"Well, then, I promise to keep you here for as long as I can. For your family's sake." I add quickly as an afterthought. He looks started and then smiles

"Thank you your Highness." I cough lightly "I mean America." He says and chuckles again. I giggle as he looks me in the eyes. The bell rings. That went fast. Aspen went back to his seat and I was left to call out the names of those who I would eliminate. How could I? I had only talked to them all for five minute each? I didn't know they and they didn't know me. I hadn't even taken note of ones I didn't like, because to be honest I didn't not like any of them, so I made decision that would probably come back to bit me later on.

"Well, I had a lovely time talking with you all and I know it probably took quite long, sorry about that." I smile, they all look like they are about to be punched in the face and I know what they are waiting for, who is safe. I take a deep breath. "But, to be honest, if we look at it five minutes at a time, it's not very long at all to get to know someone, especially if that someone could affect the future of country." They all looked slightly confused, "In other words none of you are going home today. There will be one more time when I will get to talk to you all and after that, I will have to make some eliminations, but until then I hope you have a good time at the palace. And with that I left the dining hall. I let out a breath as the doors closed behind me and relaxed my shoulders. That was the easy part now, I to tell my mother, what I have just done.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WOULD LIKE TO HERE FROM SOMEONE ELSE'S POV OTHER THAN AMERICA'S; IF SO WHOS? THAKS SO MUCH! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING SOON, BUT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES AND I THINK I MIGHT HAVE BIT OFF MORE THAN I CAN CHEW, WITH FOUR MAIN STORIES GOING ON, BUT I LOVE YOU ALL, AND YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Aspen's POV**

I was the last one to be called up. Watching her with all the other guys had been rather boring, she seemed full of hersalf. Which of course I guess she had the right to be sense she was the Princess and there was defiatly no denying her beauty, but I had jioned the sSelection for my family's sake, I wasn't here to win her heart, I didn't really want anything to with her.

I watched her with Scheave. They were laughing and chatting and she was basically sitting on his lap. She obviously had no problem showing favourites. When the bell rang and they both stood up. He bowed to her slightly then left, forgetting to kiss her hand. She staired after him. Her expression unreadable. I stood up and headed towards her. I felt 34 pairs of eyes on me asi I aproched her, she hadn't callled my name.

"Your Highness," I said, trying not to startle her "I'm the last one." I expected her to look at me with distaste, I mean, I was the only six in the Selection, but she just smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in the light that was streaming through the windows.

"Oh, okay please take a seat." She said, and sat down, I did the same.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke first "My stay was very good thank, Aspen, by the way" She stared at me, shocked that I had basically cut her off

"That's good to hear." She smiled again. "And how was breakfast?" she asked, I smiled at her; the food was probably my favourite part of the palace.

"Best I have ever had." I said and she nods.

"You're a six right?" she says something crosses her face, embarrassment? I don't really care though; I was waiting for her to say something like that.

"That's right, and I am extremely grateful to be here." she nods as I say this and her face seems to relax again.

"And is your family benefiting from the money we are sending?" I nod my head and smile.

"Very much so, Your Highness." She beams at me. She seems to be glowing in her pale yellow dress and her flaming red hair. I had never seen someone so beautiful.

"Please, call me America." She says and I feel something inside of me warm, but I know I have to tell her. I don't want her to think that I want to be with her, I don't want her to think that… she has…

"America, but there is something I have to say," my voice is soft and am trying not look as guilty as I feel. I feel like I am using her.

"Okay," she says smiling hesitantly.

"Well, I have a big family and we find it hard to get um," I pause to clear my throat "to get food on the table."

"So, your just here for the food?" she asks jokingly, but gently and I chuckle to myself, but in a way… she's right

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm here for my family's sake." I didn't mean it to come out so bluntly, but once I said it, I could really rephrase it, or take it back.

"Well, then, I promise to keep you here for as long as I can. For your family's sake," she adds the last bit as an afterthought. I feel my heart skip a beat, was she being serious? Did she honestly mean that?

"Thank you your Highness." She coughs softly and I remember that she told me to call her America "I mean America." I laugh a little and I can't help, but look into her icy blue eyes. She giggles a little as she stars back. I realise she has little make up on, but what she does have is soft, but striking, not that really makes any sense. The bell rings. And I go back to take my seat feeling safe, knowing that she has promises to keep me here. America stands up from the little coach and looks out at us. She scans all of our faces. She takes a deep breath, before she starts talking.

"Well, I had a lovely time talking with you all and I know it probably took quite long, sorry about that." She smiles, I glance some of the others, they are all bracing themselves for the worst, and even Winter looks slightly worried. She takes another deep breath and I bring my eyes back to her. "But, to be honest, if we look at it five minutes at a time, it's not very long at all to get to know someone, especially if that someone could affect the future of country." I'm not really sure where she is going with this and from the looks the others are giving her, I'm not the only one, "In other words none of you are going home today. There will be one more time when I will get to talk to you all and after that, I will have to make some eliminations, but until then I hope you have a good time at the palace." And with that she left the dining hall. I heard sighs of relief and of utter shock. Some men weren't too happy about this sudden change of plan, but I didn't really care all too much, besides… I was safe anyway.

Xxxxxxx

**America's POV**

"So, what do you think?" I asked hesitantly, twirling a lock of hair that I had pulled out of Anne's bun, around my finger.

"I think that it's a great idea Kitten, but I'm not so sure your mother will be as thrilled about it." I nodded. My dad had just told me what I already knew. He smiles at me, "But who knows, she loves plaining big parties and balls, maybe she'll be thrilled." I forced a smile we both knew that was a slim chance.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. There was a knock on the door just before it was eased open. My mother was stood there in a navy and gold gown, her hair up and out of the way; with her crown sitting proudly on top of her head.

"You wished to see me dear?" she said to my father with a smile. Then her eyes landed on me her smile grew. "America," she came over and took my hands in hers "Tell, me how did breakfast go? Who are the lucky men that will be staying at the palace with us?! Oh darling, you do look beautiful!" she turns to my father barely taking a breath "Don't you think she looks beautiful?" he smiles and nods.

"Yes, our daughter is the definition of beauty." I feel myself blush, even though it's only my father.

"So, tell me! Tell me, tell me everything!" my mother takes a seat opposite me and gestures for me to join her. I glance at my father and he gives a discrete nod and sits back down behind his desk.

"Um, well, Mama, I talked to them all," I paused to make sure she wasn't going to explode just from hearing that but she grinned enthusiastically for me to continue, so I did "for five minutes and I just didn't feel like I got to know them too well, I just felt like five minutes wasn't enough time to judge someone who could affect my life and our country so greatly." Her smile had fallen and she was pursing her lips, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"America, what have you done?" she says accusingly and looks at my father for answers, but he stays silent.

"I-" I clear my throat "I didn't eliminate anyone… for now!" I shout the last two words before she can cut in. I can see her cheeks are flushing with building anger and frustration.

"Let her finish dear." My father says with authority in his voice, his king's voice. He doesn't with us very often. I give him a weak smile and continue.

"So, I've been thinking, of course I will make the necessary eliminations, I've been thinking of ways in which I could talk to them all again and I thought perhaps a party. For all the Selected and I. I could dance with each one and then when the evening is over, I will announce those that will go back to their rooms, and those that will be leaving. There would be a few maids there, dresses up so that the Selected could dance even without me. I don't want anyone special to come, maybe a few cameras if necessary." I stopped talking and took a deep breath trying to read my mother's face. "What do you think?" I asked, my voice a bit higher than I intended.

"What do I think…" slowly she started to smile, and then she stood up and clapped her hands together "I think that this is actually not a bad idea, America, I could do this up real big, get the people really excited, of course there will be camera's," she tittered a little laugh and a waved a dismissively hand at me "The place must be full of them! The public must know about every dance, every smile, every-"

"Whoa, I think you can go through the plans with the staff." My dad stood up from his chair again. I couldn't believe how well my mother was taking this… news… I let myself breath again.

"Okay, I think, I think I'll go now." She jumped up from the chair she was sat in "America, once I set a date; which will have to be soon, maybe next week…" she started mumbling to herself, her eyes looking up at the ceiling "Uh, okay America, once I set the date we can have a meeting with your maids about what you're going to wear."

"Lucy, Mary and Anne," I said

"What?" she looked at me confused and impatiently

"My maids, Lucy, Mary and Anne."

"Oh, well yes. I will talk to you later dear, bye darling." She gave a quick curtsy to my father then left. Even though my father had told her not to she still did it anyway, I think it had become a habit while she was in the Selection and it had just kind of stuck. I hoped that whoever I married wouldn't bow to me for the rest of my life. She left leaving me and father alone.

"Well I think that went rather well Kitten, don't you?" started to laugh from all the relief I was feeling, suddenly we were both clutching our stomachs as we continued to laugh without cause.

Xxxxxxx

I stood in my room with my mother sat in front of me. Her eyes darting from the aqua blue silk and the bright sunset orange organza that Anne and Mary were holding up on either side of my face. Lucy was sketching ideas on the ground at my mother's feet.

"Blue, I mean, America you always look so good in blue, but then do you over wear it?" my mother was almost talking to herself.

"If I may Your Majesty, I would go with the orange, America can then be the centre of attention, the only one in the ball room wearing it, and she will be seen in every picture, video taken, the audience won't be able to miss her." Anne always had a way to convince my mother, I knew once she stopped talking, that I would be wearing the orange to the party.

"Your right Alex,"

Anne opened her mouth to correct her then shut it. She looked at me and I giggled.

"It's Anne mom, her name is Anne, not Alex." My mother blushed under her layers of makeup.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course it's Anne, Alex, where that came from I do not know."

"It's done!" Lucy shouted from the floor. We all looked at her and she flushed bright red. "The sketch, the design… for the dress, I finished it…" she stuttered.

"Fabulous! Let me see," Lucy handed my mother the design. I watched her eyes scan over every detail. "I love it!" she said finally and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Please, don't let me keep you any longer. The Ball is in two days, don't let me down! Oh and America, Silvia has been working with the boys, it's time to pick the first date. It can't wait till after the ball, the people need progress. I'm sorry dear, but the show must go on! Send the man of your choice a note about the date!" then she left shutting the door with a bang.

"The Queen, she is… something." Mary said and Lucy and I giggled.

"Mary! Don't talk about Her Majesty like that!" we all fell silent. Anne had been the one whose name had been forgotten and yet she was the one defending her, but that was Anne for you.

"Miss, who are you going to pick, for your first date?" Lucy asked breaking the silence. I felt my cheeks flush.

"I'm not, I'm not sure." I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. I just couldn't _pick _one could I? There were so many "I just don't know."

"Well, I think you should choose…"

Xxxxxxx

**Maxon's POV**

We were all sat listening to Silvia drown on about the right way we should smoke a cigar when with the king when there was a knock on the door. Silvia stopped mid-sentence.

"Come in!" she shouted from the front of the room. The door creaked open and in came a small black haired maid. She had the little white apron on and everything. She was holding a little silver tray with an envelope on it.

"I have a letter from the princess." She said clearly. Someone was going to get the first date. I sucked in a deep breath. Others did too; when I glanced around I could even see a few crossed fingers.

"Well? Go on then! We don't have all day." Silvia said impatiently tapping her foot to add effect.

"Yes, of course." The maid scuttled over to my desk and held out the envelope. She looked down at me, her eyes wide with admiration. "Take it," she whispered with a smile. I did.

"Thank you," I said she gave a quick curtsy then left the room. I placed the letter on my desk.

"Open it!" Silvia hissed. I picked it back up. _Sir Maxon Shreave _was written on it, in black ink. The hand writing was curly and joined together, but there were a few drops of ink on it, which made me smile. She had written this herself. I opened the wax seal and pulled out a small note.

_Sir Maxon, _

_I would be honoured if you would join me in the gardens this afternoon for a picnic. (I am truly sorry if you do not wish to eat out doors, we could always just take a walk…) _

_Yours, America _

On the back of the note she had drawn a little songbird.

"What does it say?" I heard someone shout from the back of the room. I cleared my throat and couldn't help but smile.

"I got the first date." Silvia clapped her hands together.

"Well isn't that lovely, now let's get on with the lesson." There were murmurs of disapproval and congratulations. I had the first date with Princess.

**A/N- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DATE AND THE PARTY I THINK. PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW! LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING! THANKS! **


End file.
